


Livin' It Up (While We're Goin' Down)

by Politzania



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Blow Jobs, M/M, Masturbation, Missions Gone Wrong, Oral Sex, Porn with Feelings, Predicament Bondage, Strength Kink, Trapped In Elevator
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-04
Updated: 2020-12-04
Packaged: 2021-03-10 05:02:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,631
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27878805
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Politzania/pseuds/Politzania
Summary: Bucky gets stuck in a tiny elevator with Clint during a mission.  Things go wrong, then incredibly right.Bucky Barnes Bingo: Strength Kink -- WinterHawk Bingo - Stuck in an Elevator
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Clint Barton
Comments: 17
Kudos: 150
Collections: Bucky Barnes Bingo 2020, Winterhawk Bingo Round Two





	Livin' It Up (While We're Goin' Down)

**Author's Note:**

> Title: Livin’ It Up (While We’re Goin’ Down)  
> Collaborator(s): PoliZ  
> Link: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27878805  
> BBB Square Filled B3 - KINK: Strength Kink  
> WHB Square Filled: G1 - Stuck in an Elevator  
> Ship/Main Pairing: WinterHawk (Bucky/Clint)  
> Rating: Explicit  
> Major Tags/Triggers/Warnings: Smut with Feelings, Trapped in Elevator, Predicament Bondage, Blowjob & masturbation  
> Summary: Bucky gets stuck in a tiny elevator with Clint during a mission. Things go wrong, then incredibly right.  
> Word Count: 1636

“This,” Bucky hissed out from between clenched teeth, “was a terrible idea.” He and Clint had crammed themselves into what was a glorified dumbwaiter, roughly the size of a phone booth with the bare girders of its ceiling only a few inches above their heads. It was clearly not designed to hold the weight of two grown men and creaked ominously. 

“If you’d gone with the plan,” Clint whispered back forcefully, “we wouldn’t be stuck in here.” 

“If I’d gone with the plan, you might not be here at all,” Bucky growled back. His heart had practically stopped when he turned the corner to see a goon choking the life out of Clint. His first knife sank deep between the man’s shoulder blades and the second slashed across his throat; Clint still had a smear of blood on one cheek. 

Clint swallowed hard and winced. “Yeah - guess you have a point.” A smirk stole across his face as he looked at Bucky from under lowered lashes. “Got any ideas on how I can show my gratitude?” 

But before he had a chance to follow up on his suggestive words, the support cable of the elevator car snapped with a loud twang. The friction brakes screeched, then failed as well. As they lurched downward, Bucky punched through the wall with his metal fist, grabbing desperately at the guide rail as he raised his other arm to brace against the roof crossbeam. He held on for dear life: not only his, but (perhaps more importantly) Clint’s as well. 

They held their breath, sure that the racket had revealed their hiding place or at least gotten the attention of their enemies. They listened intently, but several minutes passed without any sign that they’d been discovered. 

“Holy shit!” Clint murmured into the resultant silence, “are you holding up this whole damn elevator?” 

Bucky nodded, breathing hard with the exertion and Clint’s eyes went wide. “That is so fucking hot.”

“What the....” Bucky trailed off; all thoughts of Clint’s flirty comment had flown from his mind the minute the support cable snapped. 

“Thought you knew I had a strength kink after us sparring in the gym led to wrestling in the sheets a few weeks back.” Clint had introduced Bucky to the term (if not the concept) ‘fuckbuddies’ after a hand to hand combat practice session had left them both hard and wanting. Clint reached down and adjusted the crotch of his tac pants. “I’m popping some serious boner, here.” 

“Can’t do a damn thing about it right now, hotshot,” Bucky retorted, even as he felt a stirring low in his own groin. “Kinda busy keeping us from free-falling a half-dozen stories. And there’s the whole ‘hiding from the bad guys’ thing we got going on.” 

“If all that noise didn’t bring anyone snooping around, I think we’re good,” Clint replied. “I bet whoever was left bugged out once they realized us Avengers were on the job.” He tapped at his wrist comm. “There. I just pinged Nat for extraction.” It vibrated a moment later and Clint glanced at the screen. “ETA is about thirty minutes.” 

“I don’t know if I can last that long.” 

“That’s what she said,” Clint snorted. “But don’t worry - I think I can help.” 

Bucky watched as Clint assembled his wrist crossbow, then nocked a short arrow with a line attached to what looked like a miniature winch. “Stark may be kind of an asshole,” Clint commented as he pulled several yards of line loose, “but the man comes through with some awesome gadgets.” He pushed a section of the ceiling grillwork aside and sighted up the elevator shaft. “Here goes nothing.” 

The arrow sped upward, the thunk of its impact echoing back down to them a split-second later. Clint briefly shone a flashlight upward and squinted before tugging hard on the line. “Got it. Can you duck down a bit?”

Clint reached above Bucky’s head to wedge the winch underneath the crossbeam. He pressed a button and the motor whirred, pulling the line tight. A moment later, the pressure eased slightly and Bucky sighed with relief. “Okay - just a bit more, Clint, and I can get my arms free.” 

“Hold on a moment, Buckaroo. I kinda like you like this,” Clint purred, running one hand over Bucky’s taut bicep while the other wandered up his thigh. Bucky shivered and closed his eyes at the touch, only to open them in confusion as Clint stopped and pulled his hands away. 

“Wait a sec - are we in trigger territory?” Despite the light hearted question, concern was clear on Clint’s face. And that was one of many things Bucky loved about Clint; that he recognized Bucky’s past trauma without treating him as if he were fragile or broken. Bucky in turn didn’t try to cover up or pretend, like he sometimes did with Steve. 

Bucky took a moment to self-assess, just like his counselor had taught him. No, this was nothing like the Chair, while his arms were restrained, it was of his own choice, and he was doing so to help keep his companion safe. Bucky was certain if he asked, Clint would let the winch finish its work and they’d be on their way. On the other hand, if this was something that got Clint’s engine running... 

“I’m good,” Bucky replied with a wink, “tho I’d be even better if you were kissing me.” 

Clint grinned and leaned in, his lips delivering all sorts of sinful promises. “What do you want to bet we can get our rocks off before the cavalry shows up?” he murmured when they came up for air. 

And once again, there was more to Clint’s meaning than the words he said. He clearly wanted to make sure Bucky was on board, which was something else Bucky appreciated more than Clint probably knew. 

“This is still a terrible idea, darlin’,” Bucky hadn’t meant to let the pet name slip out, but Clint didn’t seem to mind. “How am I s’posed to make you feel good if I can’t move?” 

“You just stand there, showing off those muscles and let me suck your dick while I jerk off.” Clint replied, his eyes hot with desire. “If you wanna pay me back later, I won’t complain.” 

“It’s a deal.” Clint wasted no time unfastening Bucky’s pants, sliding one warm, calloused hand in to wrap around his rapidly-hardening cock. Bucky let out an anticipatory groan as Clint dropped gracefully to his knees; it grew in volume at a huff of hot breath ghosting across his bare skin. 

Bucky looked down to see Clint pulling his stiff cock out of his pants and spitting in his palm before taking himself in hand. A moment later, he was swallowing Bucky down and it took everything he had not to thrust forward into that wet heat. This wasn’t the first blowjob Clint had given him; but the impromptu bondage seemed to ramp every sensation up tenfold. 

A few minutes later, Bucky bit back a curse as Clint gazed up at him, tears forming in the corners of his eyes as he deep-throated Bucky’s dick once more. “ ‘M gonna come,” he gasped out as pleasure suddenly surged up within him.

Clint caught a quick breath, his hand moving frantically back and forth over his cock. “I’m heading that way, too.” 

“Don’t rub it raw, now,” Bucky panted, determined to do what he could to get Clint off. “When we get back, I want you to bend me over and give me every inch of it hard and deep. Make me beg for that big, fat cock of yours.” Clint’s desperate, muffled moan as he spilled over his hand was all it took to push Bucky over the edge as well, knees damn near buckling with the power of his orgasm. 

Once they were done, Clint tucked Bucky back in, then rested his cheek against Bucky’s thigh for a moment; an unexpectedly tender gesture. He then rose to his feet and re-fastened his own pants. “Lemme get this going again,” he rasped, reaching up to trigger the winch.

As the elevator slowly rose, Bucky loosed his hold, but kept a hand on the guide rail, just in case. With his free arm, he pulled Clint to him, wanting a few more minutes of intimacy. “C’mere, darlin’.” 

They sat together in the back of the mini-quinjet, as Natasha flew them back to the Tower. “So, that strength kink,” Bucky said, affecting a casual tone, “Does that mean you and Thor, or Steve....?” He trailed off, unsure whether he really wanted to know the answer. 

“Well, I can’t say the idea hadn’t crossed my mind,” Clint’s lips quirked up, “but Thor is tragically straight, and by the time I got formally introduced to Cap, Tony had already called dibs.” 

Bucky stifled a sigh of relief. “So that makes me your third choice?” he teased.

“No!” Clint’s forceful reply took him by surprise. “That’s not what I meant at all,” He took a deep breath. “You mean a lot to me, Buck. It’s not just a physical attraction thing. Not any more.” 

Bucky’s breath caught in his throat. “Same here,” he admitted. “I mean, what we’ve been doing is great, but...” He didn’t have the words, so tried a kiss instead, as tender and sweet as he could make it. 

“What would you say to trying something more than just fooling around?” Clint blurted out “Like, maybe, dating and stuff?” 

Bucky reached out and twined his fingers between Clint’s. “I’d like that, sweetheart. I’d like it a lot. How about after the debrief, I take you out for dinner?”

“As long as pizza is on the menu,” Clint grinned, a soft light in his eyes, “I’m all yours.”


End file.
